cora's reflection
by Little lady Luck
Summary: Short. one shot. Cora relects on her sister Alice's last days. They may not have been what they appeared. . AliceUnas and hints of NathanielCora.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!!!!

An: okay, I have read abut 10 last of the Mohicans stories, and I loved al od them. But there is on thing that is bugging me: THERE ARE ONLY TEN!!!!! Eachone has atleast 5 reviews, form different people, mind you, so that means that there must be at least 50 people who read last of the Mohican fanfiction. Now, if everyone of those people wrote their own last of the Mohican story, then there would be 50 more stories.!!! Come one people WRITE!!!!!!

This may not be good. But at least it is something.

I plan to write more, not in this, but a different story all-together.

What most people do not know is that there was a filmed love scene between Alice and Uncas in the caves, under the waterfall ,and that Michael moore cut it becase he thought it distracted from the cora/Hawkeye romance. (well..maybe because Alice/Uncas is soooooo much better.) anyway, go to and click on "script' then go to "under the falls" or whatever. There is the scene…and its pretty graphic. Much more so than the hawkeye/Cora kiss.

Well anyway.read and review!!!!

Summary: a short one shot on Cora's thoughts on Alice at the end of the movie.

Alice.

Dear sweet Alice.

_Dead Alice_. Cora winced at the thought. But it was true. Alice was no more, she had taken her own life, and jumped. Jumped from the cliff, from which moments before her dead lover had been pushed. She had jumped, to join him in death, and her body was willingly lying next to his, just as it had the night before under the waterfall. But Cora did not know what had taken place the night before, she simply thought that her sister had killed herself over a man she just met.

If only she knew how well Alice had known Uncas. She had known every part of him. Their bodies had become one under the roaring falls and their fates had been sealed. Their love had been consummated with passion, fear and love, and after Alice had wept; Both in shame and in happiness and Uncas had understood, and held her. Just held her and let her cry. But Cora didn't know any of this. She only knew what she had seen: Alice had love Uncas, and he had loved her, this she did know, but she didn't know the exact circumstances of their love. And as she buried her dear sweet Alice, she tried to understand what had taken place

_Oh, Alice, why didn't you tell me! I'm your sister. You used to tell me everything. Maybe you did try and tell me, only I didn't listen. Why didn't I listen? I was so wrapped up in Nathaniel that I never noticed your love_. Cora thought as they laid the last stone upon her sister's grave. Next to the Alice's grave, lay Uncas, whom she had jumped from the cliff to be with.

Uncas, Silent yet deadly Uncas

_Why didn't you wait for your brother and father? You would be with us now, and Alice too. Why couldn't you have left her alone! She was too young!_ Yet Cora knew that Alice couldn't help but love Uncas, just as she couldn't help but love Nathaniel, even though she knew its wasn't proper.

_But at least I have my love with me, at least my love is alive_. Cora wondered if she would have jumped as well, if it had been Nathaniel's throat that Magua had cut_. Yes. I would have. But at least I would have had the memory of that one night...where as poor Alice had nothing. No stolen kisses, no forbidden caresses_. Cora frowned… _wait, that night in the cave, under the waterfall, Alice and Uncas were gone for at least two hours and when they returned…_Cora remembered Alice adjusting her dress, and Uncas re-attaching his belt. _No…she couldn't have_.

And in that moment, Cora knew why Alice had jumped. Not for some silly invalid school girl crush, as she had first suspected, but for passionate love. Alice had her night with Uncas, had more than stolen kisses and forbidden caresses. And this comforted her. Alice had love, and it was love for which she had died. Not an unknown love, like Cora had first thought, but a full, complete and passionate love. And she had followed her love to death.


End file.
